


A Moment of Respite

by EveWillows33112



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I may or may not have had a drink or two while writing this, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, bottom!claude, can't post this on tumblr, claude is a screamer, no regrets, slightly possessive!dimitri, top!dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Just...look at the tags.





	A Moment of Respite

Claude laughed breathlessly between kisses while Dimitri pressed him against the door to his room. Dimitri was chuckling quietly resting his arms against the door next to Claude's head pressing his body firmly against Claude's. 

"I'm going to make you scream my name tonight, everyone will hear you and hear what I'm doing to you," he growled. 

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Claude teased cupping Dimitri's face in his hands pulling him into another wet kiss. Dimitri hummed and awkwardly reached behind them to open the door to his room shoving Claude inside. 

Dimitri barely had time to close the door before Claude was on him again. Gripping the front of his shirt and pinning him to the door while they kissed. Dimitri could only hold Claude's hips tightly and turned them around pinning him against the door instead. Claude was still holding on to him and trying to bite his bottom lip, his arms sliding up to wrap around Dimitri's neck. 

Dimitri took that time to slid his hands down to Claude's belt undoing it with ease. This is not the first time they've done this, but it's the first time where it wasn't in some darkened corner or not just some quickie in the classrooms. They had time, tonight. 

Soon clothes were scattered about the room behind them, both of them bare to the cool air. They were pressed close to each other, Claude still pressed against the door his legs wrapped around Dimitri's hips while they kissed. Dimitri pulled away with a gasp to look at Claude running his fingers through Claude's hair. He was beautiful, lips swollen and red, face flush, chest heaving. The sight in itself made Dimitri hard as a rock. 

"Why'd you stop?" Claude asked trying to pull him back. Dimitri put his finger to Claude's lips and continued to stare at him. 

"Shh, I'm looking at the most beautiful piece of art I've ever seen," he said. Claude huffed a laugh and tightened his grip around Dimitri pulling him closer grinding their hips together making them both moan. "Claude..." Dimitri growled. 

"I thought you were going to make me scream, Dimi?" Claude asked batting his eyelashes at him. Dimitri smiled and put his hands on Claude's thighs and pulled him away from the door only to slam him against the wall. Claude hissed out a moan tilting his head back, he loved it when Dimitri was rough. "Oh I love it when you do that," he said. 

"Do what? This?" Dimitri whispered and slammed him back against the wall. Claude moaned again a little louder and gripped onto Dimitri's shoulders. "Oh...you like it when I manhandle you don't you?" Claude nodded looking at Dimitri with lust clouded emerald eyes. 

"Yes," he whispered. 

"You want me to fuck you right against this wall don't you?" Dimitri asked. 

"Yes, oh fuck yes," Claude gasped out. Dimitri hummed a little and moved his hand down behind them to press a finger against Claude's hole, still soft and pliant from their little romp in the sheets that morning. 

He hummed again and brought his fingers against Claude's lips. "Be a good boy and suck," he said gruffly. Claude nodded taking two of Dimitri's fingers into his mouth sucking at them eagerly sliding his tongue across the fingers. "Good boy," Dimitri said and moved his mouth towards Claude's neck turning his head a little and started biting and sucking at it. Claude moaned around his fingers his legs tightening around Dimitri's hips trying to grind against him. Dimitri chuckled a little and gave him a little taste grinding their erections together. 

He pulled his fingers from Claude's swollen lips, Claude gasped a little and whined a little wrapping his arms around Dimitri's neck pressing his face into his shoulder.   
"Oh no you don't," Dimitri said pushing Claude back against the wall roughly. "You're going to show me that face. I want to see every beautiful expression you make while I fuck you," he said. 

"Well then...hurry up and fuck me," Claude said smiling. Dimitri gave a feral grin before sliding his wet fingers behind Claude and pressed both of them inside of him roughly making him moan out loud. "Ah fuck..." he gasped and tried to push back on Dimitri's fingers. "Dimitri..." 

"I have to open you up a little, you're still tight even though you rode me so well this morning," he whispered into his ear. "You were really a sight this morning," Dimitri continued pushing his fingers in deeper making him cry out tilting his head back. "The way you bounced on top of me, the way those pretty lips whispered my name, you were pure poetry in motion," he said nipping at his ear. 

"Dimitri...more..." Claude whimpered. 

"Don't interrupt me," Dimitri growled driving his fingers as deep as they could go pressing against Claude's prostate making him jolt and cry out. His head hit the wall hard making them both wince a little, but Claude didn't seem to really notice. His hands squeezed Dimitri's shoulders leaving indents in his skin. 

"Please...please, Dimitri, please!" Claude was begging at this point trying futilely to either ride Dimitri's fingers or grind against his cock. There were tears in his eyes that refused to fall and Dimitri had to take pity on the other man. He looked between them at Claude's flushed cock twitching against his stomach. 

"Okay sweetheart, okay," he cooed pulling his fingers out of Claude making him whine. "Calm down, I'm going to give you what you need, but you need to tell what that is," Dimitri said stroking Claude's thigh. Claude's eyes opened a little, lust hazed and tears blurring them. 

"I-I need your cock inside of me, please Dimi?" he asked. Dimitri smiled and then spat in his hand using it to lube his cock up before he pulled Claude closer to him and pressed the tip against Claude's entrance. 

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I have no choice," he said and pressed in hard making Claude scream out. "Good boy, you scream so beautifully. I want to hear more," Dimitri said kissing at Claude's throat while he started up a rapid pace. 

"Oh fuck! Dimitri! Yes!" Claude cried out moving his hips in time with Dimitri's thrusts. "Fuck, Dimi you fuck me so good!" Dimitri groaned quietly moving one hand to grab one of Claude's holding it against the wall while the other gripped onto Claude's thigh tight enough to bruise. He angled himself a little better until he nailed Claude's prostate hard making him scream again. 

"You're damn right I do," Dimitri growled. "No one else can fuck you better than I can. No one else will ever fuck you, you're mine! Do you hear me? Mine!" 

"Yes yes! I'm yours!" Claude cried out gasping for breath clutching at Dimitri's hand tightly. 

"What's my name? Huh? What's my name?" Dimitri snarled. Claude bit his lip hard his hand tightening, even more, the other hand gripping onto Dimitri's arm. "Come on sweetheart, scream my name, I know you want to. You want to scream it just as much as I want to hear it," Dimitri coaxed and nailed Claude's prostate head-on. 

"Dimitri!" Claude screamed his body tightening around Dimitri's cock as he came between them. Dimitri growled lowly burying his face into Claude's throat. 

"Claude," he groaned as he came deep inside of him. They both stayed like that while Dimitri continued to thrust riding out both of their orgasms until he felt the final tremors left him. With what strength he had left he pulled out of Claude and pushed away from the wall. "Hang on to me sweetheart," he whispered. Claude groaned quietly wrapping his arms around Dimitri's shoulders burying his face into his neck, he shivered at the feeling of Dimitri's seed sliding down his thighs. 

"Dimi..." he whined. 

"Shh...I'm going to take care of you," Dimitri said kissing his head and gently as he could lay Claude down on the bed making him groan appreciatively. "Don't move," he said brushing back the braid from his face. 

"Don't think it's possible," Claude said with a sleepy smile. Dimitri chuckled pressing a kiss to Claude's forehead and moved away to a small basin he kept in his room. Grabbing a cloth he soaked it and wrung out the water before going over to Claude and started cleaning him up. Claude's thighs were still trembling, Dimitri pressed a kiss to each thigh and rubbed them lovingly. 

When they were both cleaned up Dimitri pulled the blankets back slipping into bed next to Claude. He pulled the other man into his chest and Claude fell against him easily sliding his fingers across Dimitri's chest lazily. 

"You're so warm..." Claude said pressing as tight as he could against Dimitri. Dimitri smiled pressing a kiss to Claude's head the other hand sliding up to his hair pushing it back from his face. Claude's eyes were closed while he just continued to slide his fingers against Dimitri's chest. 

"I love you," Dimitri said against his head. 

"I love you too," Claude said. He sighed happily and soon, his breathing evened out and his hand laid flat against Dimitri's chest. Dimitri watched him sleep for a little while until his eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep. For once, it was peaceful, happy. No nightmares. As long as Claude was next to him, he'd never have nightmares again.


End file.
